Quiproquo
by Anime04FanBlch
Summary: Alors qu'Oikawa est enfin conscient de ses sentiments envers Iwaizumi, celui-ci adopte un comportement étrange. Qu'a t-il bien pu arriver pour que Iwa-chan se mette dans cet état ?


C'était un jour comme les autres pour Oikawa. Ou du moins, il l'aurait souhaité. Depuis peu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments envers quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'est autre que Iwaizumi, son meilleur ami depuis toujours.

Il l'a toujours aimé, bien sûr, ils sont amis d'enfance, et même si Oikawa adorait Iwa-chan de tout son cœur jamais il aurait pensé qu'en réalité c'était de l'amour pur et dur. Mais que voulez vous, l'amour reste l'amour. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Même si la personne s'annonce être du même sexe.

Ça a été un choque de découvrir la vraie nature de mes sentiments, même si je m'y suis relativement fait rapidement. Comment être aux côtés de quelqu'un depuis si longtemps et ne pas remarquer de tel sentiments ?

\- Shittykawa ! M'appela t-il, me sortant de ma rêverie.

\- ... Iwa-chan, soupirais je, quand vas tu enfin m'appeler normalement ? Répondis je d'un ton plutôt sarcastique.

\- Fermes là,on rentre, ajouta t-il, mettant de façon assez brutale la conversation.

Il semble de mauvais poil, non, Iwa-chan est toujours de mauvaise humeur à cause de moi mais cette fois ci c'est clairement différent.. Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Les activités de club venaient se se terminer, et comme venait de l'annoncé Iwaizumi, on allait rentrer. Il ne suffisait juste que de fermer le vestiaire et c'était bon.

Tout en marchant le chemin qui menait à nos maisons, je fixais Iwa-chan. Il grinçait presque des dents tellement il est de mauvaise humeur et ses sourcils sont encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Si je tente une quelconque approche je finirai par faire une remarque et je serais bon à envoyer à la morgue, alors je vais plutôt éviter pour le moment et réfléchir à ce que je pourrais éventuellement dire pour ne serais ce le faire sourire légèrement.

Mes yeux, fixant Iwaizumi, ou plutôt son dos étant donné que je suis un peu derrière, ne cessent de briller. J'aime Iwa-chan de tout mon coeur et depuis que je l'ai réalisé c'est vraiment compliqué de le lui cacher. Ça l'est tellement qu'à priori Kindaichi m'a déjà grillé..

J'ai soupiré.

\- Iwa-chan ~, l'appelais je, d'une voix presque mielleuse, inconsciemment.

... Pas de réponses.

J'ai soupiré de nouveau, et me suis mis en face de lui, lui bloquant le passage. Ignorant royalement ses yeux qui n'exprimaient que des envies de meurtres, j'ai inspiré, finalement décidé à attaquer le problème sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Iwa-chan qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Commençais je doucement, il s'est passé quelque chose pas vrai ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, repris je après quelques minutes, laissant mon inquiétude se montrer sur mon visage maintenant devenu sérieux.

\- ... Rien. Finissait il par sortir, l'air hésitant.

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour baisser la tension actuelle, je n'ai pu que me réfugier dans le sarcasme.

\- Tu sais Iwa-chan, c'est en parlant comme ça que tu feras fuir encore plus les filles, disais je pour l'embêter, sachant très bien que d'ici dix secondes je serais à terre.

Et j'avais raison, mais cette fois, Iwa-chan ne m'a pas frappé pour la même raison que d'habitude, son coup était bien plus puissant que les autres fois, ai je touché un sujet sensible ? Est ce que l'humour était vraiment à éviter ? Était il si mal que je ne pouvais rien faire ?

Ses yeux, exprimant une telle haine et une telle férocité que j'en ai presque eu peur. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu arrivé pour que ça le mette autant en rogne ?

À terre, après avoir reçu un coup de poing, je n'ai rien dis, tenant mon nez dans ma main avec quelques larmes qui coulaient due à la vive douleur. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, j'ai éternué.

\- AIE MERDE. Ai je hurlé de douleur.

Après l'éternuement, le sang avait giclé jusqu'à la veste d'Iwa-chan, et il semblerait que ça l'ait particulièrement marqué car son visage se crispa. Essayant de me relever, toujours en tenant mon nez, j'ai commencé à jurer.

\- Saleté d'hiver, tu savais pas me faire éternuer à un autre moment ?! Criais je, les yeux fermés.

Mon nez me faisait vraiment mal.

Iwa-chan, m'attrapa la main ensanglantée et s'est excusé.

\- ... Je me suis laissé emporter, désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé je ne..., bégayait il, les yeux remplis de regret.

\- C-Ce n'est rien, répondis je légèrement rouge du au contact innatendu de nos mains.

Juste au bout de la rue était la maison d'Iwa-chan, c'est là que nos chemins se sont séparés.

\- Iwa-chan, essayes d'être de moins mauvaises humeur demain, sinon tes admiratrices secrètes vont avoir peur.

Je faisais peut être le malin mais j'étais clairement inquièt. Pour une fois il semblerait que la raison de son énervement n'est pas de ma faute. Au du moins je pense. Il est évident que si j'étais impliqué Iwa-chan ne s'excuserait pas ainsi...

Que faire ?

[ changement de narrateur ]

Une fois rentré chez moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je suis monté dans ma chambre sans même saluer ma mère.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Une fois en haut, j'ai balancé mon sac contre le mur, fou de rage et j'ai regardé ma main. Elle est recouverte de sang. Son sang. Et ma veste aussi l'était. Par tout les dieux pourquoi l'ai je frappé de la sorte ?!

Frapper.. ?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai frappé Oikawa. Je veux dire d'habitude je le frappe oui, mais pas de cette façon. C'est la première fois que je le frappe ainsi, j'ai juste laissé ma rage l'emporter. Mais quel idiot je suis ! Qu'est ce que je fais si j'ai cassé son nez..

Après avoir dis ça, fâché contre moi même, j'ai frappé ma tête contre le mur d'une force égale à celle que j'utilise dans les matchs.

Ayant la tête qui tourne je me suis assis dans mon lit. Non en fait, je me suis endormi, ou plutôt, le coup m'avait assommé..

[ changement narrateur ]

C'était le matin, et j'ai mon nez qui me fais affreusement mal. En regardant dans le miroir il n'était pas si horrible que ça mais la douleur était tout de même présente. On pouvait apercevoir un léger bleu et vu de profil mon nez avait une bosse, et pas qu'une petite.

Le recouvrant d'un pansement, j'ai commencé à repenser à hier.

\- Iwa-chan espèce d'idiot.

Une fois arrivé à l'école, je suis aller à mon casier où une jeune fille m'attendait.

De ses lèvres rosies par le maquillage, elle commença à parler.

\- Hm... O-Oikawa-san.. Je..

Tellement mignonne. Et pourtant je n'ai même plus l'envie de faire le charmeur. Du moins plus maintenant. Déjà que à priori je suis gay, j'ai autre chose à me préoccuper qu'une jolie fille qui me fait la cour. Désolé mais je suis amoureux d'un tas de muscle.

.. Comme si je pouvais dire ça.

J'ai souris, mais l'air ennuyé de mon visage était en conflit avec ma bouche. Je lui aurait bien répondu quelques mots mais mes yeux ont été attiré par quelque chose de plus captivant. Et après avoir mis mes chaussures, j'ai parlé.

\- Iwa-chan, attends moi !

\- Heu..

Passant la fille qui venait de me parler, j'ai rejoins Iwa-chan qui à priori venait de m'ignorer, moi et la fille, royalement étant donné qu'il est passé à côté de nous sans même nous accordet un regard.

\- Oikawa, commença-t-il en s'arrêtant, je suis désolé pour hier.

Après quelques minutes j'ai finalement répondu en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

\- Oh Iwa-chan s'excuse ? Es tu malade ? As tu mangé quelque chose de pas frai se matin ? Commençais je en prenant un air faussement choqué pour caché l'éventuel malaise que j'avais.

Il s'est retourné et m'a alors foudroyé du regard sans pour autant répondre à ma provocation.

\- Je rigole~. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais cassé le nez après tout, et puis,... Il semblerait que ton front ai subît plus de dommages que mon nez, finissais je en fixant l'énorme bandage sur son frond. Tu n'as vraiment pas été de main morte dis donc, ai je ajouté en touchant son front, on peut sentir une bosse à travers le tissus... Est ce que ça fait mal ?

Sans me rendre compte de la proximité que je venais de provoquer, mon regard trahissant mon inquiétude rencontra celui d'Iwa-san.

\- J'imagine que comme ça on est quitte, ajoutais je, rassurant le regard emplit de remorts de l'attaquant, avec un sourire faussement moqueur.

Même si il ne répondait pas je savais que ça avait augmenté son humeur. Son expression faciale s'est légèrement adoucie, pas assez pour que quelqu'un le remarque, mais assez pour que moi je le vois.

Rester avec Iwaizumi est devenu un peu tendu. Je suis son meilleur ami et pourtant il ne me parle pas de ses soucis.. Ça me blesse oui, mais je pensais qu'il me faisait un minimum confiance.

Les cours se sont passés normalement, même si je remarquais la présence de la fille du casier à chaque pause. Maintenant que j'y pense elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose.

... Sûrement encore une confession.

M'étalant sur mon bureau j'ai soupiré.

\- La seule confession que je veux recevoir c'est celle d'Iwa-chan ..! Ai je dis tout haut, ne cachant pas mon agacement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore Shittykawa ? S'est retourné l'intéressé, les yeux montrant l'exaspération d'Iwa-chan, mais pas que ça.

\- R.. Rien, ai je sursauté. Tu as entendu .. ? Osais je demander, soudainement mal à l'aise par ma confession indirecte.

\- ... Non, finissait il par me répondre, voyant le malaise que ça a causé chez moi.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement, ne me rendant pas compte du regard perplexe de mon meilleur ami encore posé sur moi.

Après ça rien de bien intéressant. Les cours se sont terminés et c'était maintenant le temps des activités de club.

Cette fois, je m'entrainais avec Kindaichi, tandis qu'Iwaizumi parlait avec Matsukawa et Makki qui venait de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

\- Kindaichi... ? Prononça ma bouche, laissant ma voix stressé sortir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est ce que tu trouves Iwa-chan bizarre ces temps ci ?

\- ... Hm, il s'est mis à réfléchir, hé bien je ne sais pas trop, tu entends quoi par « bizarre » ?

\- ... Euh je sais pas... Tu trouves pas qu'il cherche à m'éviter ? Ai je répondu, le cœur lourd. Même si ce n'est que légèrement j'ai cette impression.

\- .. Tu ne te ferais pas des films ? Vous êtes toujours collés ensembles et puis, Iwaizumi n'est pas le genre de personne à faire ça.

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas. Ces temps ci j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je crois que je vais..

Mais à peine allais je prononcer les derniers mots de ma phrase, prit d'un pressentiment venu de loin, je me suis retourné et ai regardé dans la direction de Iwaizumi, la voix de celui ci pu se faire entendre jusqu'ici.

\- Puisque je te dis que j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire ! S'énerva t-il.

En se regardant quelques secondes, avec Kindaichi, on a pu observer une scène qui en l'occurrence était rare. Une fille et Iwaizumi étaient actuellement en train de discuté à la porte du gymnase.

On s'est regardé de nouveau avec Kindaichi et Makki et Mattsun nous on rejoins.

\- Est ce que c'est sa copine ? Demanda l'un.

\- Non, il me l'aurait dis, ai je répondu un peu sèchement.

Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, en plus c'est la fille du casier. Est ce qu'en vrai ça ne serait pas à Iwa-chan qu'elle voudrait se confesser ? Elle est un peu trop obstinée à mon goût..

Ma jalousie prit presque le dessus sur mon expression faciale quand j'ai été ramené à la raison par les voix de mes amis.

\- Récemment elle te suit en plus non, cette fille ? Me demanda Makki.

\- Hein ? Ah oui..

\- Le plus bizarre dans l'histoire c'est que dés qu'Iwaizumi l'a aperçue il a foncé vers elle comme une furie, ajouta Mattsukawa, il doit s'est passé quelque chose non ?

\- Allons, on dirait plus qu'il va la tuer vu la tête qu'il tire, finissa Kindaichi.

Il me donna une tape dans le dos, et me souria.

D'ici, ils peuvent être vu comme un couple mais.. Mais pourtant quelque chose cloche. Kindaichi avait raison. Iwa-chan ne semble pas spécialement en retret mais on dirait qu'il évite le contact direct avec elle. De plus, son visage tel qu'il est maintenant, suffirait lui seul à faire fuir la fille, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs quand il a commencé à hausser la voix.

Iwa-chan.. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne te confie pas à moi ?

Quand il s'est retourné vers nous, on a tous détourné le regard, assument qu'il devait être de mauvaise humeur.

L'entrainement fini, il ne restait alors plus que moi et Iwaizumi dans les vestiaires, Kindaichi venant de me saluer avant de partir.

Même si il semblait fâché et très peu enclins à m'en parler, je devais quand même poser la question. Je me fais trop de films et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur vas exploser à force de me retourner le cerveau encore et encore.

\- Iwa-chan.

\- Iwa-chan, qui étais ce, cette fille ? Ai je osé demander, étrangement encouragé par le silence.

Il ne répondit pas, il s'est juste contenté de me faire sortir du vestiaire pour pouvoir le fermer et entamer le chemins du retour.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Son expression faciale montre à quel point ses pensées sont complexes et compliquées.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche et de silence insoutenable, il s'est arrêté. Il a fouillé dans son sac, l'air extrêmement mécontent et en a sorti un bout de papier, et me l'a tendu, le visage crispé.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ai je demandé, en le regardant.

\- T'es yeux ne servent qu'à décorer ou quoi ? Tu peux le voir par toi même non ? Dit il, d'un ton âcre.

Effectivement je pouvais voir ce que c'était. Une lettre.

Je l'ai prise, tout en fixant Iwaizumi avec une expression d'incompréhension.

Il a claqué sa langue contre son palet avant de bien vouloir m'éclairer sur la situation. Il a ouvert la bouche mais rien n'est sorti. Comme paralysé il semblait très mal. Avant même que je puisse l'interroger sur cette réaction il a tourné la tête, cherchant maintenant à éviter le contact visuel.

\- .. ? Iwa-chan qu'est ce que..

\- C'est une lettre, me coupa t-il. Elle vient de cette fille de tout à l'heure. Elle m'a demandé de te la donner il y a maintenant plusieurs jours, termina t-il sèchement.

\- ... Pourquoi me la donner que maintenant ?

\- Je...

Il semblait vraiment mal. Cette expression douloureuse sur son visage me laissait plus que perplexe mais éveilla en moi une vive douleur. Quelle est sa raison pour aborder une si grande douleur sur son visage ? Les éventuels scénarios ne font que se bousculer dans ma tête, les un le plus horribles que les autres.

Après plusieurs minutes il reprit la parole.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

\- Et pourquoi le ferais je ? Rétorquais je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh...

Il semblait ne pas comprendre ma réponse. J'ai soupiré mais avant que je reprenne la parole il reparla.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes... ? N'est ce pas évident ? C'est une lettre d'amour. Tu vas lui répondre et sortir avec pas vrai ? Comme d'habitude. Elle est très mignonne n'est ce pas ton type de fille ?!

\- ... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas bien regardé son visage, répondis je bêtement, légèrement étonné par sa réaction.

Il serra les poings, il semble perdre ses moyens.

\- Maintenant, Iwa-chan j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne me la donné que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête si désagréable ? Est ce parce qu'elle te plaisait ? Demandais je tristement.

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il presque instantanément. Non elle ne m'intéresse pas, pas du tout..

\- A.. Alors pourquoi.. ? Demandais je, parlant maintenant presque aussi fort que lui.

\- Je...

\- Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne me dis rien.

Après un cours moment de réflexion il a fini par me répondre.

\- Alors viens chez moi dans une heure. Je t'expliquerais tout.

Et il est parti en courant, craquant et laissant couler des larmes.

\- Hein, Iwa-chan ! Attends ..!!

Trop tard. Question endurance, il me battait haut la main.

En attendant je n'avais pas trop le choix, je suis rentré chez moi, le regard dans le vide, me posant dix milles questions.

Que voulait il me dire ? Et cette lettre.. Pourquoi a t-il pleuré ? S'est il simplement laissé emporter, a t-il craqué sous la pression ? Est ce pour une raison dont j'ignore les causes et les conséquences ? Souffre t-il vraiment au point d'en pleurer ? Iwa-chan ? Lui ?

... Il y a un très gros problème alors... Paniquant, je me suis dépêché de rentrer.

Assis dans la chaise de bureau de ma chambre, j'ai ouvert la lettre.

« Cher Oikawa Tooru,

Je m'appelle xxxx et je suis de la classe voisine à la tienne. Chaques jours depuis maintenant quatre mois, je te vois toi, et Iwaizumi. Tu es toujours entouré de fille et ça m'a vraiment intimidé au point où j'ai finalement donné cette lettre pour qu'on te la délivre. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, depuis le jour où tu m'as si gentillement aidé dans la rue. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de ce que tu as fais ce jour là, tu étais tel un prince charmant. Aussi...»

Cette lettre est très touchante et elle me fait presque de la peine mais je n'arrive plus à la lire. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'Iwaizumi.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ??! Mon coeur me fait mal...

Allongé sur mon lit, j'ai ouvert mes yeux qui soit dit en passant étaient rouges après les multiples créations de scénarios éventuellement possibles crées par mon cerveau et j'ai regardé l'heure.

Je me suis levé, ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai quitté ma chambre.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ? Demanda ma mère.

\- Chez Iwaizumi, répondis je, cachant mon visage.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard, si tu restes dormir là bas n'oublie pas d'appeler, même si c'est le week-end.

\- Hm.

Après avoir enfilé mes chaussures je suis sorti de chez moi, laissant le froid de l'hiver me refroidir le système nerveux.

Décidé à accepter n'importe quelle réponse d'Iwaizumi, ou du moins en quelques sortes, je me suis mis en route pour sa maison.

Arrivé chez lui, la pression est montée et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à sonner. C'est presque l'heure mais j'ai tellement peur. J'ai senti les larmes monter alors j'ai, de mes deux mains, frappé mes joues simultanément, ce qui a eu pour effet de me faire reprendre mes esprits mais qui a aussi causé à mon nez de se remettre à saigner, même si ce n'était que légèrement.

J'ai gémis de douleur et j'ai alors attrapé un mouchoir dans ma poche pour essayer le sang. Sauf que j'ai pas pris ma veste et que du coup je n'ai pas de mouchoir. Bravo Tooru ! J'ai fouillé mes poches pour finalement trouver un vieux mouchoir. J'ai vite essuyé le peu de sang qui avait coulé.

J'ai soupiré, essayant de me calmer, j'ai tout de même porté la main à mon nez et j'ai sonné. Tendu, impatient, inquiet, confu, peur, douleur,.. Tout se mélangeaient au fur et à mesure que j'attendais. Mon coeur battait tellement vite et fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser et/ou sortir de ma poitrine à n'importe quel moment. D'habitude quand je vais voir Iwaizumi, je suis dans le même état mais cette fois si j'ai pleins d'autre sentiments en conflit à l'intérieur. Je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête...

Iwa-chan..

La porte s'est enfin ouverte et mon coeur a raté un battement.

\- Oh bonsoir Tooru ! Me salua la mère d'Iwaizumi.

\- B.. Bonsoir, disais je en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Entre, Iwaizumi est dans sa chambre, m'a t-elle sourit gentiment.

\- Merci, désolé du dérangement.

Le saignement de nez était tout de même pas énorme. Alors elle n'a pas remarqué, même si ma main accrochée à mon nez était un très gros indice.

La soudaine chaleur se confrontant à la froideur de mon nez n'a fait que me faire encore plus mal. J'ai légèrement gémis tandis que la mère d'Iwa-chan avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Je me suis avancé, saluant alors son père en passant et j'ai pris le chemin de sa chambre. Le chemin que je pourrais même faire les yeux fermés. Si tout ne se passe pas bien, ça sera la dernière fois que je fais ce trajet...

Et j'ai recommencé à pleurer, encore.

Après quelques sanglots incontournables, je me suis repris, essuyant larmes et sang avec ma manche.

Mes yeux me piquent. Faites qu'il ne remarque rien.. S'il vous plait.

Arrivé à la chambre D'Iwa-chan, je me suis mis à paniquer.

Pourquoi est ce que je flippe tant ? Connaissant Iwaizumi tout ira bien pas vrai ? C'est pas comme si il allait me dire qu'il me détestait... Mais.. Je n'arrive pas à toquer.. Je suis paralysé par la peur..

Et pourtant, après quelques minutes, durant lesquels je n'ai pu faire aucuns mouvements,qui semblait également une éternité pour moi, j'ai fini par me remettre une gifle, ce qui causa cette fois à mon nez de saigner de façon plus abondante que tout à l'heure, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais résolu à écouter ce qu'il aurait à me dire, quelque ce soit. Et j'ai frappé, la peur au ventre.

Après avoir entendu un boum venant de l'autre côté de la porte, celle-ci s'est ouverte, avec Iwaizumi qui semblait surpris.

\- Y.. Yo.., commençais je, le stresse prenant le dessus.

\- Ton nez tu saignes, s'inquiéta t-il.

\- Hein.. ? Ah euh oui.

Il ma fit entrer et m'a assis sur son lit. Il a attrapé un mouchoir de son bureau et a commencé à essayer tout le sang qui coulait sur moi. Il m'a fait pencher ma tête et d'une délicatesse presque incollable à Iwa-chan, il essaya mon nez, essayant de ne pas me faire mal.

\- Merci..

Après m'avoir examiné de plus près, il a prit la parole.

\- Tu as les yeux rouges... Tu as pleuré ?

\- Q.. Quoi... Non.., ai je essayé de mentir.

Après plusieurs minutes de calme complet, Iwaizumi brisa le silence.

\- Je vais le dire clairement, ok ? Se pressa t-il de parler, le malaise et la gêne se mêlant dans sa voix.

\- .. D'accord ... ? Répondis je, en essayant de paraître calme.

\- Quand cette fille m'a donné la lettre en me disant qu'elle était pour toi j'ai ressenti un mal être. Ce sentiment ne voulait jamais me quitter depuis. J'ai eu peur de cette lettre tout le long où je l'ai eue en ma possession. La vérité c'est que je...

Il commença à pleurer.

\- La vérité c'est que j'étais jaloux de cette fille. Jaloux qu'elle puisse aussi simplement que ça te dévoiler son amour. Jaloux qu'elle aurait pu entrer en relation avec toi. Ce sentiment aussi ne m'a jamais quitté depuis.., il hoqueta et renifla avant de continuer. Pour dire la vérité je ne te vois pas comme un ami ni comme un meilleur ami..

Ouch ça fait mal... Les larmes montent chez moi à leur tour.

Mais c'est rare pour Iwaizumi d'être aussi honnête.. Il doit vraiment avoir atteint sa limite.

Il semblait tellement blessé et abattu que ça m'en brisait le cœur. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et ma vision se brouille.

\- Je.. Je suis amoureux de toi, je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis si longtemps et pourtant, et pourtant l'idée de toi et cette fille ensemble me brise le coeur, je sais que tu serais heureux avec si tu sors avec mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à être heureux pour toi. Ça me ronge et me déchire le cœur que j'ai l'impression qu'on me coupe les jambes... Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ces sentiments.. Est ce que.. Est ce si mal que ça que j'éprouve de l'amour envers toi ..? Pleura t-il, encore et encore, la voix brisée.

Il pleura de plus en plus bruyamment tandis que mes larmes à moi se sont arrêtées sous le choc mais ont reprise plus violemment juste après.

\- Iwa-chan.. Je..

\- Rien que l'idée de te perdre m'insupporte ! Je sais que mes sentiments doivent t'effrayer et que tu vas finir par m'éviter mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive plus à les garder pour moi..

\- Iwa-chan !

\- Je t'aime Oikawa, je suis éperdument amoureux de toi.. J'en perd mes mots.. Je t'en prie pardonnes moi et reste mon amis d'accord ? Si tu coupais tout contact avec moi j'en serais brisé...

\- Iwaizumi ! ! Commençais à crier, pour le ressaisir.

\- Je t'en prie ne me déteste pas, et oublies ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je t'en prie je ... Je.. Pleura t-il de désespoir, je cacherais ces sentiments alors s'il te plait ne commence pas à m'ignorer, je ne saurais pas le supporter, tout mais pas ça, ...! Continua t-il de sa voix brisée.

Une fois lancé il ne s'arrête plus bon sang !

\- Hajime ! Ai je hurlé.

Le concerné s'est tû et a sursauté suite à mon appel. Son visage, rouge d'embarras est déformé par la douleur et les larmes me regardant avec de l'incompréhension. Il se tait mais il lui est impossible d'arrêter ses pleurs. Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi. Je n'en peux plus.

\- Iwa-chan, répète moi ce que tu as dis.. Tu... Tu... À mon propos .., ai je dis en reniflant.

\- Je.. Je t'aime ! Je crève d'amour pour toi et ça m'étouffe.., Pleurais t-il, incapable de se contrôle, étant maintenant à genoux par terre, les mains couvrant son visage.

J'ai commencé à pleurer et je me suis levé, tandis que le visage d'Iwaizumi m'étais impossible à voir.

\- C'est pareil ici... Je.. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis tellement, tellement longtemps..,

Je lui ai attrapé les mains, laissant alors nos regards se croiser.

\- Quoi...? Il pleura encore plus, incapable de croire son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était impossible alors j'ai rien dis mais à chaque fois que tu n'es pas près de moi je te cherche du regard, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, il m'est même arrivé de rêver de toi ! Je suis tellement amoureux de toi que ça me rend fou ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi par ma faute !! Comment t'as pu croire que je te laisserai ??! Pleurais je, maintenant incapable de m'arrêter, collant mon front au sien.

On n'arrivait plus à parler. Nos yeux se dévoraient, les miens se plongeant dans les siens et les siens se plongeant dans les miens.

Incapable de retenir mes sentiments à mon tour, je lui sauta dessus, ce qui nous à fait tombé par terre, et j'ai commencé à le serrer dans mes bras, encore plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais fais. Pleurant contre son torse, je ne pouvais que dire son nom, encore et encore. Il fit de même et me serra contre lui.

\- Iwa-chan je t'aime, je t'aime tant..

\- moi aussi je t'aime tellement..

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai souris. Nos visages emplits de larmes montraient bien la sincérité de nos sentiments. Après s'être regardé un long moment, on finit par rire, la pression est retombée.

J'ai arrêté de rire avant Iwa-chan, et je l'ai fixé. Son visage, rayonnant de bonheur,-même si il y avait des larmes partout-, et je ne pouvais que me dire à quel point j'étais chanceux de l'avoir.

J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment..

J'ai attrapé le col de son pull, et doucement j'ai approché son visage du miens. Nos visages sont devenus encore plus rouge et doucement, j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, timidement.

Après plusieurs minutes, profitant de l'étreinte de l'un et de l'autre, il m'a alors embrassé sur le front. On a enfin arrêté de pleurer.

\- Iwa-chan je t'aime, ai je redis, avec un sourire que je n'avais pas fais depuis longtemps. Iwaizumi aussi s'est mit à sourire et ma chuchoté « Je sais, idiot. ».

Oikawa a finit par rester chez Iwaizumi. Ils ont eux des maux de crânes affreux après avoir trop pleurés mais ils étaient maintenant heureux.

\- L'un dans les bras de l'autre, c'est comme ça que je veux finir notre vie.

Iwaizumi chuchota ces mots, embrassa ce qui était maintenant son petit ami et s'est à son tour endormi.


End file.
